


Having a Plan

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny knows what is going on and she wants Harry to know as well.Missing moment fromDeathly Hallows.





	Having a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She knows; heard what he said.

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_  

Is aware they’re leaving in two days, off to complete some secret task that Dumbledore set upon them.

_Watching Ron stand up to Mum, his chin jutting out defiantly, the boy gone, a man in his place.  We’ve got things to do with Harry, and nothing you can say will change our minds._  

Remembers that bright summer day, laying Dumbledore to rest, knowing what he was going to say before he did.

_I can’t be involved with you anymore.  We’ve got to stop seeing each other.  We can’t be together._

Recalls moments that prove otherwise:  comfort offered, tensions fresh, emotions fueled.

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_  

 

Sits on her bed, staring at the open door, having laid awake half the night, weighing her options, understands she couldn’t let him go without him knowing. 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_   

Hears voices drifting up the stairs and she stands, taking a deep breath, walking to the door.  

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_

 

Knows what has to be done and she pulls open the door, interrupting whatever they drivel they were saying, believing that nothing is more important than this.  “Harry, will you come in here for a moment?”

_Ignore his shocked expression, remain focused on your purpose; it requires your undivided attention._

“Happy seventeenth.”

 

“Yeah … thanks.  Nice view.”

 

_He’s nervous.  Good.  Keeping him off guard plays into my strengths._  

 

“I couldn’t think what to get you.”

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

_Don’t forget his face.  Memorize his face._ _Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_   

“I didn’t know what would be useful.  Nothing too big, because you wouldn’t be able to take it with you.”

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_

 

Takes a step forward when he doesn’t respond.  “So then I thought, I’d like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you’re off doing whatever you’re doing.”

 

“I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest.”

 

Smiles, knowing that he wants her too.

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_

 

“There’s the silver lining I’ve been looking for.”

 

Clutches his face, bringing it down to meet hers, her mouth melting against his.

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_

 

Opens her lips to him, slides her tongue along his, takes pleasure in his hands moving into her hair and up her back, crushes his body against hers.

 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_

 

Puts every emotion she feels for him into this kiss – fear, sadness, doubt, anger, pride, desire, love. 

_Someone else might kill off Voldemort …_   

Hopes with every ounce of her being that he survives to return to her again.


End file.
